Rouge's cousins
by chelly13
Summary: when rouges cousins kailey&riley ahow up with a baby that is only 8 months with mutant abilities it troubles rouge when she finds out kailey is the baby girls god mother.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:rogue's cousins

Rogue wandered around the mansion that was home of the x-men.There was a crash in the bottom level thecockpit for the x-jet that made the whole place shake rogue ran down to the cockpit she ran till she bumpped intoKurt her adopted brother."vats going on?" he asked "There was a crash in the jet cockpit."rouge replied.The two teleported down to the cockpit using kurts teleporting powers.Once there the two saw someone a girlin a few metal crates lying there she couldnt have just went and done that her self somone had to have crashed her intoit.The girl got up and jumped out opf the crate." You know what im tired of getting my ass flung into things by a jackass like youand like my grandfather said never let the devil take over because the angel is always stronger and phoenix you are goingto get back in side my body and out of my sisters or im going to-'the girl said to the one across from her as the other one replied"going to what kailey you cant hurt you dont have the guts to hurt your half sister riley here without hurting yourself and you know what kailes you cant do anything or else you could go from angel to devil like that if you hurt riles"phoenix said threatning kailey." You know what phoenix im actually kinda pissed off at riles right now so i wouldnt care if i knocked the shit out of you even if it meant hurting riley there."What ?" "I think you know what im talking about now just close your eyes this will only hurt for a second!"kailey yelled as rogue and kurt watched kailey beat the shit out of the phoenix in riley's body.by the time kailey was done the phoenix toke the form of a bird and flew back into kailey.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:what are you doing here?

Kailey watched riley fall to the floor to tired her self to go and try to catch her.Rouge finally got the guts to say something "what the hell is going on and what are you doing here?""we came to see you and the prof so you know where i can find him well first can one of you help me with my dear sister here we actually came to see the prof about something" Kailey said goig behind one of the crates where a baby had been crying.Kailey came out from behind the crates with a baby girl in her hands trying to calm her down the noise

had scared her."vhy do you have a baby vith you is it your or rileys?"kurt asked.Rouge hada shocked look on her face.

"It bettahnot beone of their's or they will besorrythat they ever got pregnent"Rouge threatened raising her fist up."Don't worry it's not but she is only 8 months her parents died in an accident a mutant accident she set her house a flame

and her parents didnt make it out though so i took her i knew her parents so they asked me the day she was born that if somthing bad happened to them that i would take care of her"kailey explained."oh okay so where to the professers office since everyone is still zeirway down here"kurt asked. "Too late for that were all here" kitty pryde rouges roommate said as everyone piled in behind her the professer wheeled into the front of the group."Ah! kailey i was wondering when you would get her i just thought that

it would be through the front door"xavier said."I did too but the phoenix got out again and took over riley here and so i had to fight her but we were in the tunnels it would be wrong to come in through the grage or these other pasage ways but then phoenix smash me through the walls and into those crates over there."kailey said helping kurt hold riley up and holding the baby in her other arm.

"now then why dont you and logan take riley up to the room i had you prepair ororo"xavier turned to look at ororo aka storm as she nodded."And kailey why dont you and young alana come with me to my office and the others of you go back to bed now"everyone nodded and walked off.kailey followed charles xavier to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:her mother is who?!?!

Kailey followed the professer to his office passing faces in the hall that were looking at her like she wasnt even a mutant but like she was a freak with a baby that got pregnant at the age of 16.(the italics mean that they are talking through their mind.)_Dont worry kailey _

_they are not use to seeing any of rouges reletives around the last time i believe your brother tried to take her back to mississippi with him so he could return her to her parents.sorry about my brother professer he tried to take me back home and away from rileys _

_family and it was my choice.well then kailey after we talk we will introduce you to everyone.thanks charles i would appriciate that._

Kailey and the professer reached his office and closed the door behind them when they were in."now kailey tell me why did you

choose to bring her here she is only a new born what really happend?" "I told you in the cockpit the house went to flames when

she threw her bottle to the floor i went to go pick up some pizza for the night when i got back there were fire trucks and police around the houseso i ran in to go check if they were still alive but when i got to the living room her parents were under the 2nd floors floor boards and her mothers sister was with them alana here was drenched in cold water with her crib upside down

with her hiding under it the cops asked how i knew her i told them that i was her god mother so they said that i should show them the copy of their will cause i had one and the god parents get a copy and it said if anything should happen i was to take care of her

so here we are"kailey explained playing with alana's hand making her laugh."Yes i understand that.But why did you choose to bring her

here?"xavier asked folding his hands putting them on the talble.

Kailey looked up from alana and looked at the professer."Riles and i thought with our brother out there looking for us that scince we

started here when we were 12 and 13 we thought that we could use a break so we decided it would be good to move back here for a while i mean if thats okay with you i mean me and riley were also looking for jobs we kinda skipped 2 years of high school and skipped one year ofd college we were thinking you think we could teach a class here"kailey said fidling around with alana's hands." "of course

but you are still in college arent you?""huh oh no i graduated just last month with riley leaving my friends in college"kailey answered."alright then i will make the announcement in the morning but for now go get some sleep its the same you two had when

you first came"charles said as kailey turned and thanked the professer and walked out of his office.

"oh one more question before you go who was her mother?"charles asked kailey shocked at the question stopped dead in her tracks

and said "I'll tell you but you wont like it her mother was maria reynolds." charles gasped and replied "the woman

that carries the dragon fire within her?""yes charles her but when alana was born it transfered to her "kailey answered walking out

of the office kitty who was easedropping for rouge phased into the wall meeting up with rouge and kurt in the

kitchen."so who's this gals mothah?"Rouge asked putting her soda down."ja who is ze girl's mother?"kurt added."some woman named maria reynolds they said she was the former holder of the dragon fire."kitty,finished her sentence as rouge spit out her soda.

"ma maria reynolds?" "you know her rouge?"kitty asked."shes kailey's best friend since the first grade she should be 18 now"rouge replied."really did they say any thing else?"kurt asked.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: she's her what now?!!!

"Did they say anything else kitty?" kurt asked."yeah rouge did you know that you cousin kailey is a god mother?"kitty asked rouge.

"no not that i know of why?""because that girl alana is her god daughter."kitty answered.Second time rouge spit out her soda.

"what!!!! she's her what now?! her god mother where is she imma kill her she didnt tell me about this."rouge said getting up but kurt stopped her from leaving the room."rouge come on now she probably had her reasons for not telling you."kurt said trying to calm

rouge down."yeah rouge she probably had her reasons."kitty agreed.

"well whatever that girls reason is she better come clean about it in the morning."rouge said sitting back down."rouge like,why do you like,care so much isnt it a good thing that alana isnt hers sure if she didnt tell you she had a kid i

could like, understand it cause i would be mad to if my cousin didnt tell me she had a kid at kailey's age."kitty said as rouge

just got up and walked out of the kitchen up to her room as kurt poofed into his and kitty went and caught up to rouge.

In kailey and rileys room kailey put the now sleeping alana down on her bed and put a pillow next to the edge of the bed keeping

her from falling in her sleep.Riley in the bed next to her moanded and opened her eyes to see that kailey had just walked in.

"hey sis. why do i feel like you just kcked my ass in a fight or something?"riley asked."sorry about that sis phoenix got out and tried to kill me so i had no choice but to beat the crap out of you."kailey explained smiling at her sister."hey" kailey said pulling the blankets up

getting inti the blanket with alana."the prof is giving us a job here if thats okay he said he'll give it to us in the morning."kailey

finished as riley nodded her head and fell back to sleep.


End file.
